


On the Line

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you wearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the xf_pornbattle. Originally posted to LiveJournal on Feb. 24, 2009.

"What are you wearing?"

She's got her hand down her flannel pajama pants, resting over her panties, heat under her fingers. She blushes as she says it, her cell phone lodged against her shoulder. She closes her eyes.

He laughs, low and deep. It makes her tingle. "Do you find yellow pajama pants sexy?"

"Depends on who's wearing them."

"Well, I'm wearing them."

She laughs and squeezes her eyes shut. "Mulder, I can't do this with a straight face."

"Then don't keep a straight face."

Her fingers tense against the fabric of her panties and she lets them drift up and down, teasing herself. "Yeah?"

"You know what face I like?"

His voice makes her want to come already. She takes a deep breath, lets it out. "Hmmm. No."

"I like the face you make when you're on top of me."

"Oh yeah?" She presses her palm against the fabric now, grinding against it, picturing herself slinging one leg over his hips.

"Yeah, Scully. The face you make when my cock slides into you, nice and deep."

She bites her lower lip and slips her fingers under the edge of her panties, stroking herself harder, sliding through her wetness, circling her clit. She's panting, she can't help it. She can practically feel him in her pussy, hot and hard.

"I like that," she manages, the motion of her fingers sending tiny shocks up her body. She hears him take a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

He takes a few seconds to respond. "I'm stroking myself, thinking about it."

Her hips start to move, an instinctual response to the thought of him inside of her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She slides her fingers downward. "Wanna know what I'm doing?"

"Most definitely."

"I just slid two fingers inside of me. All the way in." She does it, curling them upward, stifling a moan.

He groans, she thinks through gritted teeth. It makes her nipples hard. "Fuck, Scully."

She's picturing riding him, slow up, slow down, her hands on his chest, muscles taut under her fingers. She fingers herself, slow in, slow out. "You stroking yourself faster, Mulder?"

"Damn right I am."

"I want my fingers to be you right now. I want it so badly." She pushes them deeper, thrusts them faster, palm against her clit.

"Yeah, Scully. Yeah. I want it too. You have no idea." He sounds breathless. He's working harder. She slides her fingers up to her clit to stroke it hard, up and down, giving in to her body's desperate demand to let her come.

"Mulder," she moans softly, "Tell me..."

"I..." He takes a few breaths. "Scully, I wanna...wanna flip you over and, yeah, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Yeah?" Her clit is sparking under her fingers, but she holds off, wanting to hear more. "How hard, Mulder?"

He moans. She opens her mouth to pant, to breathe harder. "So fucking hard, just grabbing your ass, and fucking you, so hot and wet and tight...Jesus Christ, Scully, I'm gonna come just thinking about it."

"Me too," she breathes, feeling it build under her fingers as they work her over. "Me too."

"I'm gonna rub your clit while I fuck you, Scully, and you're gonna come so hard, I'm going to fuck you til you come, I wanna feel you come around me..."

It hits her fast and all at once--the stroke of her fingers, the sound of his voice, the thought of him driving into her, her back arched, her head tossed back as he fucks her hard. She loves it that way. She comes and cries out, as it swirls from deep inside.

"That's it, Scully," he growls. She whimpers, feeling herself twinge.

"Fuck me," she breathes. "Come in me. Now. Now, Mulder."

She hears him make his sound, just short of a whimper, and she can picture the face he makes when he's buried deep inside of her, when he comes into her. He squeezes his eyes shut, he bites his lower lip, and then there's that sound. She listens, running her fingers in lazy circles around her clit. And then she smiles.

"You all right?" she asks softly.

He laughs, more of a satisfied snort. "Messy. But all right."

They breathe for a few minutes, enjoying the silence that's never uncomfortable between them.

"You wanna go again?" he asks, hope in his voice.

She smiles as a tingle travels down her spine. "Absolutely."  



End file.
